Hielo y Oscuridad
by Lenny94
Summary: Bella, Edward y Jacob eran amigos de la infancia. Bella y Edward se enamoraron y Edward partio a la guerra. Jacob, esta tambien enamorado de Bella y Edward pide que cuide de ella en su ausencia. Pero Jacob pide un deseo inconfesable. ONE SHOT. HUMANOS


**Bueno, aqui va mi primer ONE SHOT. Es una historia muy bonita, pero a la vez muy triste. Si se busca en internet, aparece con el mismo nombre y la verdadera historia que se explica en una serie llamada D.. **

**No se si alguien se sentira mal porque haya cogido esta historia y la haya publicado con los nombre de Edward, Jacob y Bella, y, si es asi, lo siento mucho, no era mi intencion.**

**Tampoco se si ha sido publicada aqui o en otras paginas, como comprenderan, no me voy a poner a buscar en todas las categorias de todos los sitios de esta pagina a ver si esta. Puede que haya historias con el mismo nombre, eso ya no lo se**

**Espero que le guste y, si hay alguna persona que se sienta mal, que no me guarde rencor**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de la serie D. y, como no se me ocurre, no voy a cambiar un apellido que aparece en esta historia**

**Muchas gracias por leer**

**Bella **tenía dos amigos de la infancia con los que me crio **EDward y Jacob**. Siempre estaban juntos. Sin embargo, antes de darse cuenta, **Edward y Bella** estaban profundamente enamorados el uno del otro.

- "Estaremos juntos para siempre" –le dijo Bella a Edward  
- " Sí, te lo prometo"- le respondió.

La guerra comenzó y Bella dio a Edward una espada como amuleto de la buena suerte.

La mañana que partió hacia el frente, Edward, confiando en Jacob, que era su mejor amigo, le pidió que cuidase a Bella por él.

- Intentaré volver lo más pronto posible- Dijo Edward.- Mientras estoy fuera, por favor, cuida a Bella por mí.  
- Tranquilo. Déjamelo a mí, cuidaré de ella pase lo que pase.

Sin embargo, Jacob también estaba locamente enamorado de Bella. Lo suficiente como para odiar a su mejor amigo.

Jacob fue ante lo que se conocía como la "Guardiana del Tiempo", una pieza de arte confiada al pueblo: **"Aguja de la Eternidad"** obra que pertenecía a la **familia Hikari**, cuya habilidad era la de crear obras de arte que poseían poderes dentro de sí. Y ante ella Jacob pidió un oscuro deseo…

-Te lo suplico. Por favor, detén el tiempo de Edward. Sé que lo que pido no está bien ¡pero no puedo soportar que Bella le pertenezca. Si Edward muriera en la batalla, Bella seguramente…

Edward recibió un flechazo por la espalda en el campo de batalla y murió. La forma de la lanza era como una aguja gigante de reloj.

Bella cuando se entero de esto, fue a la "Aguja de la Eternidad" y suplicó:

-Por favor concédele mi tiempo a Edward.

Jacob jamás imagino que su amada Bella daría su vida por Edward. Edward quien había resucitado por el deseo de Bella, cuando volvió al pueblo lo que vio fue la fría lápida de la tumba de Bella. Se dirigió entonces ante la "Aguja de la Eternidad" para decirle:

-Si es por su luz por lo que aún sigo vivo, devuélvele esta luz.

Edward, usando la espada que Bella le había dado para protegerse, se ensartó a su mismo. En la mano de Edward que yacía delante de la "Aguja de la Eternidad", la espada de Bella brillaba con una luz extraña. A esta espada se le llamó después "**La Cuña del Tiempo**".

**Jacob Black** por culpa de su deseo imperdonable, fue forzado por la "Aguja de la Eterniidad" a presenciar y a recordar lo que había hecho una y otra vez. Condenado a sufrir en su arrepentimiento y desesperación. Y escribió esta historia como una penitencia, para trasmitirla como una confesión a las futuras generaciones, y por ello, finalmente, se le permitió morir.

Pase lo que pase nunca dejes ir a la persona que mas quieres. Para proteger a esa persona nunca elijas la muerte. Para protegerla, no importa lo que suceda permanece vivo junto a ella.

Los humanos intentan atrapar el tiempo, el cual no tiene forma, para cambiar las cosas. De ese modo los humanos, que no son eternos, pueden creer en la eternidad. Tú también deberías creer que la eternidad existe.

**Si hay alguna proJacob, aviso que yo tambien lo soy, pero, para no cambiar la verdadera historia de Crepúsculo decidi que seria mejor dejarlo asi**

**En muchos sitios encontrareis que La Aguja de la Eternidad tambien tiene el nombre de Segunda Mano del Tiempo, pero yo he intentado adaptarla mas al castellano, que es mi lengua materna**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia y me gustaria que alguien comentase**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leido y que hayan comentado**

**Tambien quería, si no es mucho pedir, que visitaran mi otra historia: Bella, la Cazadora de Sombras**

**Los capitulos son cortos y faciles de leer y yo creo que es una buena historia para los amantes de las dos sagas o, simplemente, de Crepusculo, ya que es mas bien inspirada en ella**

**Muchas gracias**

**Lenny94**


End file.
